falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lopez
|modspecial = |level =4 |tag skills = |derived = |alignment =Good |actor =Paul Eiding |dialogue =MisterLopez.txt |edid =MisterLopez |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Mister Lopez is a suicidal resident of Rivet City in the year 2277. Background Mister Lopez, born in 2212, is a quiet, lonely and severely depressed 65-year-old man who has been living in the common room of Rivet City for the past 10 years. His wife and child were killed by raiders, and he came to Rivet City alone and lost. He regularly visits Saint Monica's Church and spends much of his time reading or praying there. Lopez also attends the weekly church service and receives frequent counselling from Father Clifford, the church priest. He consumes his meals in the common room and often sleeps for long periods out of sheer depression. Once a day, he climbs to the top of the bridge tower and contemplates whether to end his life by jumping.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions Lopez considers committing suicide due to the fact that no one remembers him or even cares about him (also learned by talking to him on the flight deck that he couldn't save his family), but he doesn't have the courage to do it himself. You can find him on the observation deck at the top of bridge tower every day from 8:00am – 12:00pm, during this time he will simply tell the Lone Wanderer to "Just leave me alone." He will also go to the observation deck every day from 3:00pm – 5:00pm. During this time, you can: * Help him to commit suicide by pushing him off the deck (negative Karma). * Talk him into committing suicide by saying he's pathetic (negative Karma). * Use Speech to convince him that Ted Strayer needs someone to give him guidance and that Lopez is the one to provide it (positive Karma). If Ted Strayer has already been killed, it is impossible to save Mister Lopez. After (or if) you manage to convince him to look after Ted Strayer, you will not be able to open dialog with him. Instead, he will simply say, "I'm just taking things one day at a time." You will have to wait until his 3:00pm – 5:00pm slot, as he often will get into a "Just leave me alone" mood during his suicidal contemplation in the morning. Inventory Notes * If Lopez is pushed, via dialogue, while the player character is in front of him, he will be pushed away from the player character onto the floor. Lopez will still die from this and the Lone Wanderer will still lose Karma. * Lopez can be pushed off the observation deck with no loss of Karma by walking into him and forcing him off the deck. * If Lopez is damaged by the player character after he has stepped off the deck, the guard on the observation deck will turn hostile even though Lopez committed suicide and died by the fall. * Mister Lopez won't equip firearms or laser guns if given any via console; he will, on the other hand, equip a power fist. * The guard will not turn hostile if the player character pushes Mister Lopez. Notable quotes * * * * Appearances Mister Lopez appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Lopez st.jpg|Lopez at the top of the Bridge Tower Guard watching.jpg|Guard watching Lopez References Category:Rivet City characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Mesmerizable characters de:Mister Lopez es:López it:Signor Lopez ru:Мистер Лопес uk:Містер Лопес